ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Android 8
How Android 8 joined the Tourney As Dr. Gero is not introduced to the series until Dragon Ball Z, seventeen years after Android 8's first appearance (or six years to the end of Dragon Ball), a filler episode of the Dragon Ball anime establishes that the scientist Dr. Flappe was the inventor of Android 8. The fact that Flappe does not appear in Akira Toriyama's manga work, nor is he mentioned as the creator of any android models in Dragon Ball Z, coupled with the fact that Toriyama was in fact involved in the production of anime filler material makes it difficult to identify exactly who designed Android 8. Being released from his cell, Android 8 is introduced by Ninja Murasaki, who intends to use him against Goku, after he and his brothers failed to defeat the much stronger Goku. However, 8 refuses to battle the child. When Murasaki threatens to detonate 8 via a remote control, Goku knocks the trigger out of his hand and knocks out Ninja Murasaki. Goku nicknames Android 8 "Eighter" (Hat-chan), and he becomes Goku's friend. When General White threatens the android with an ultimatum: kill Goku or the Jingle Village Chief will be shot, Goku decides to stop the torment by turning his back so that White may shoot him unopposed, and White shoots Goku, seemingly killing him. After witnessing his first friend get hurt, an enraged Android 8 punches White clean out of Muscle Tower's uppermost window. Afterward, Android 8 proceeds to destroy Muscle Tower, putting an end to at least part of the evil Red Ribbon Army. After eliminating the Army contingent in Jingle Village, 8 reveals that he discovered the Dragon Ball that the army was looking for and hid it, knowing that they intended to kill the villagers once it was found. Hearing this, the head of the village invites 8 to live among them, which he accepts. Before Goku leaves the village, Goku, Android 8, and Suno set out to remove the Android Bomb implants in Android 8's chest. Suno informs Goku that they should visit Dr. Flappe, an expert in machines. After a brief confrontation with Ninja Murasaki, Dr. Flappe successfully removes the bomb. Android 8 is seen again during the King Piccolo Saga of Dragon Ball when he goes to rescue Suno after she falls victim to King Piccolo's assault on King Castle. Android 8's appearance in "Lost and Found" was his last appearance in the Dragon Ball anime. A year after the King Piccolo crisis, Android 8 rests in West City thinking about his future. Soon, his life would change when a living paint can named Huey came knocking. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Android 8 rubs his head. After the announcer calls his name Android 8 punches his hands together, then slaps his right hand as the camera zooms saying "Are you a bad guy?" Special Moves Eighter Attack (Neutral) Android 8 zooms through the air out into the distance with his arm out and flies into the opponent. Eighter Drop (Side) Android 8 runs to his opponent and does a drop kick on him/her. Climber figure 8 (Up) Android 8 flies into the air spin punching upward three times. Great Stand (Down) Android 8 holds his right hand out waiting for his opponent to hit him/her. If he/she tries to, he grabs the opponent's head, then headbutts him/her away. Eighter's Anger (Hyper Smash) Android 8 announces "I'm angry!" and releases a massive fiery wave. You Hurt Goku! (Final Smash) Android 8 flares up his anger saying "How dare you pick on Goku!" then dashes to his opponent. If he hits, he attacks his opponent with a punch that sends them propelling. Then, he repeatedly uses the back and front side of his hand to hit his opponent. He then finishes them off with a massive punch that sends them flying. Victory Animations #Android 8 swipes his hand and says "Are you alright?" #*Android 8 swipes his hand and says "I won't allow this evil to happen!" (General Blue, Android 13, Android 16, Android 17, Android 18, Super 17 or Dr. Gero victories only) #Android 8 does two lariats, then widens his eyes saying "Oh, sorry. You're not dead, are you?" #Android 8 punches the ground, then wipes dust from his legs saying "Hey, are you alive?" On-Screen Appearance Android 8 walks to his point and points to himself saying "Fighting... is scary." Special Quotes *I can't do something bad! (When fighting General Blue or Dr. Gero) *You're a bad guy. I don't like you! (When fighting Android 17, Android 18 or Super 17) *I will protect Goku! (When fighting Android 16 or Android 13) Trivia *Android 8's rival is the living paint bucket Huey, while his second rival is an Otokojuku first year with the tendency to fart a lot, Ryuji Toramaru. *Android 8 shares his English voice actor with High-King, Paul Phoenix, General Guy, Buggy the Clown, RoboSapien, Risho, Charlie Nash and Baby Vegeta. *Android 8 shares his Japanese voice actor with Musashi Tomoe (in Getter-3), Imhotep, Juggernaut, Kiheiji, Baraggan Louisenbairn and Mr. Carl Fredricksen. *Android 8 shares his French voice actor with the Wizard, Sableye, Hoots the Owl, Bus Driver Bob, Frieza and Piccolo. *Android 8 shares his German voice actor with High Evolutionary, Shirokohryu, Nenji "Okina" Kashiwazaki and Nappa. *Android 8 shares his Arabic voice actor with Spade, Karasu, Killer B, Captain Harlock, Incredible Presto, Jubei Yagyu, Rashid, Kizaru, Commandante Juan Acero, Jabra, N'Dool, Toriko, Pang De, Zuo Ci, Snipe Anteator, Dreyfus and Kharlan. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters